esta es mi vida
by deep24
Summary: espero que les guste...


Era una mañana cualquiera en aquellos departamentos, en especial en el departamento num.°624 del lado derecho, un joven de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules se paro de su cama y se dirijo a la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto y la abrió violentamente mientas gritaba con un megáfono:

-buenos días erikita!-grito en el oído de de su hermana menor mientras esta caía espantada de su cama.

-que te sucede jonathan, es sábado!

-es hora de levantarse erika,hoy te toca hacer el desayuno.-dijo este con una enorme sonrisa.

-a mi?

-sipi.

-estas rotundamente equivocado, hoy le toca a madi.

-cierto, pero ella no esta, así que tú harás el desayuno.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Erika se paro del suelo un poco adolorida, luego se dirigió hacia su closet donde guardaba toda su ropa, saco una bata roja con rayas blancas y salió para ver a su hermano, que estaba sentado en la silla con su café:

-hola erika, que vamos a desayunar hoy?

-no se juan.-decia mientras pensaba

-bueno…., yo quiero un sándwich.-dijo el mientras se paraba y buscaba su agenda.

-ok, al parecer hoy desayunaremos un sándwich, de nuevo.-dijo un poco enojada, este sonrió y siguió buscando su agenda, después de encontrarla se volvió a sentar.

-y…., que harás hoy?-pregunto ella mientras preparaba los condenados sándwich, este se sonrojo:

-yo voy a acosar a Andrés y tal vez a Elizabeth.-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo miro con cara de asco.

-eres un degenerado.-dijo ella mientras le daba el sándwich y salía del departamento hacia el pasillo, después de caminar un poco se detuvo en una de las muchas puertas, tenia un pequeño mirador, de pronto alguien se asoma:

-quien es?

-hola andres, es Erika.

-Erika?-pregunta extrañado, ella lanza un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia.

-mentita.-dice la chica con enojo, de pronto se abre la puerta y sale un chico para darle la mano, esta lo detiene y lo mira fríamente, el traía un conejo en la cabeza:

-porque tienes un conejo en la cabeza?

-no se, Yolanda dijo que me vería bien con uno y Anna lo pego con pegamento en mi cabeza..-dijo el mientras acariciaba al conejo, ella lo miro extrañamente y luego paso a la casa, estaba todo desordenado, esta Anna una joven de cabello negro y ojos color azul aqua-marina que jugaba con un cuchillo, Yolanda la gemela de anna, Elizabeth una chica con cabello naranja y ojos violeta, y Megan que tenia el cabello café y los ojos negros, todos estaban sentados junto a la mesa mientras tomaban café, se veían tristes:

-donde esta Penélope?-pregunto un poco extrañada esta Erika

-se fue a vivir con Michelle.

-porque?

-se canso de que este Andrés estuviera gritando.-dijo Anna con seriedad.

Erika hizo una mueca de incomprension y salío de la casa, dejándolos, siguió caminando por los pasillos con aburrimiento:

-todo aquí es aburrido,-se decía con enojo, de pronto vio a alguien salir de su casa, era tópico un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes, el chico de que estaba perdidamente enamorada, el único problema era que el no le hacia caso y siempre la ignoraba, aparte tenia una novia, bastante odiosa llamada Alejandra, Erika se acerco a el para saludarlo.

-hola tópico.-dijo ella con timidez, el chico se voltio a ver a la rubia de ojos verdes que lo veian, el la miro con indiferencia y le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola chica que jamás e visto en mi el mientras le sonreía y se metía de nuevo a su departamento, ella salió corriendo y regreso a su casa,al verla jonathan se empezó a reir:

-porque te ries?

-porque lo volviste a hacer.-dijo su hermano mientras se reia.

-hacer que?

-viste a tópico y te echaste a correr, típico de ti.

-claro que no, tu también te pones asi cuando vez a Elizabeth.

-claro que no.

-claro que si,no lo ocultes.-dijo ella mientras le daba una leve sonreía cosa que no era muy tipico de ella, y se metia a su cuarto,dejando a su hermano mayor solo y confundido, pasaron las horas (3:35 pm) ,hasta que una persona toco la puerta, jonathan se levanto del sillon donde estaba dormido y se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio,de pronto sus mejillas se pusieron rojas:

-hola eli.-dijo en tono seductor al ver a la joven de cabello naranja-te vez tan hermosa como siempre.

-hola jonathan puedo pasar.-dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, el la dejo pasar con una enorme sonrisa,ella se volteo para verlo.

-puedo hablar con erika?-dijo ella con seriedad

-porque quieres hablar con la anti-social de mi hermana?-pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-es algo muy importante, puedo hablar con ella?

-claro,esta en su cuarto amour.-dijo el mientras regresaba a su sillon ,elizabeth entro al cuarto indicado, tenia las luces apagadas y las rojas cortinas abiertas en la cama se encontraba sentada una joven con el cabello todo enmarañado y mojado, elizabeth se acerco a ella con una sonrisa:

-hola corazon, como estas?

-como siempre eliza.-dijo erika con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-que bueno, oye, quieres ir a tomar un cafe a mi casa?

-hoy no tengo ganas de salir de mi cuarto.

-deberias venir,va a estar erick, michelle, gerard y topico.-esto ultimo lo dijo cerca de su oido, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-enserio?

-si,no quieres venir?

-me encantaria ,pero no quiero dejar a jonathan solo,ademas tengo que esperar a madi.-dijo ella con una mueca

-ya veo.-dijo la otra mientras se paraba y se salia de su habitacion.

-en ese caso nos veremos luego.-dijo la pelirroja antes de salir de su cuarto y dirigirse hacia la salida del departamento.

Espero que les guste el primer cap.

Pronto actualizare.

Besos.


End file.
